The invention relates to a bundle of laminations of an electric machine. In particular the invention relates to a bundle of laminations containing several stacks of laminations arranged in series in an axial direction, between which are provided radial cooling channels and in which are arranged the conductors of the winding and shims, if necessary, held by slot wedges.
Such an electric machine is generally known. The bundle of laminations of such an electric machine is gas-cooled. This means that the losses produced in the windings in the range of the bundle of laminations and in the range of the teeth and appearing as heat are dissipated primarily through the insulation of the windings to the teeth of the bundle of laminations. They are transported from there primarily transverse to the direction of lamination of the sheets up to the cooling channel where they are absorbed by the radially flowing cooling gas. Since the heat transfer must thus overcome several obstacles, a relatively great number of radial cooling channels is required.